


Warm

by keeperofthefour



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Soft Choi Saeran, spoilers for Saeran's good and normal ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: She and Saeran are invited to stay on Jumin's island. Before they begin their exploration of the plant species as Jumin as asked, they learn more about each other...in a soft, patient, tender sort of way. (I LOVE SAERAN CHOI)
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to the Mystic Messenger fandom, but these characters have my heart and soul wrapped around their little fingers. FIrst Jihyun, now Saeran. I am forever theirs. All of them.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @truth-be-told-im-lying
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

Playlist  
Bishop Briggs - Baby  
In your arms - Chef’Special  
The Night We Met - Lord Huron

Paradise. 

The island was nothing short of a dream come true for both of them. The ferry set out at sunrise the morning after Jumin’s invitation came, a welcome and most unexpected surprise. She and Saeran boarded happily, with Jumin and Jaehee seeing them off, a cabin full of their personal belongings and foodstuffs to last a week being the only other cargo on the boat besides the captain. He was a good-natured older gentleman with a tobacco-stained beard and a twinkle in his eye, and he grinned knowingly at the young lovers who shared a wooden bench on the deck, their arms entwined, faces pressed close together against the sea breeze.

For a while, they just embraced, watching the cityscape grow smaller in the distance, listening to the gentle conversation on the waves as the ferry cut through the water. An occasional seagull screamed overhead, and Saeran would tilt his head each time to watch as the bird rode the wind. He felt like one of them, now. Though his heart ached with the lack of news about Saeyoung before their departure, he felt free and alive for the very first time in his life. Here with his angel, the woman who had possessed the courage and patience to draw him away from his desolate existence within Mint Eye and Rika’s twisted manipulation, he felt safe. He felt warm. He felt things he’d never had the courage or ability to let himself feel.

Her kisses were balm for his soul, and he was addicted from the first time she brazenly pressed her silken lips to his during her first days at Mint Eye. It wasn’t a particularly passionate kiss, but it heralded the beginning of his transformation, his awakening. And she promised to be there with him, for him, every step of the way. 

Upon arrival at Jumin’s idyllic island mansion, they were met with two of the five staff members. The driver that had picked them up from where the ferry was docked bid them farewell as soon as their belongings had been unpacked and whisked inside. She and Saeran stood hand in hand, gaping at the sheer size of what they would now call home.

It was like something out of a dream sequence in a motion picture: a true Spanish colonial revival, complete with stucco walls, terra cotta roofing tiles, and plenty of palm trees amidst the impeccable landscaping. Saeran spotted at least four different species of flowers already, and it made him all the more excited to begin their identification of the various blooms. She sensed his excitement and squeezed his hand as she turned to smile at him, bumping his hip with hers. The playful, flirty nature of the gesture startled him, but he returned her smile nonetheless. 

“Should we check out inside?” she asked, not waiting for an answer and pulling him along as she skipped up to the front door.

The inside of the mansion was just as majestic: marble floors, polished wood, priceless works of art displayed tastefully in gold-leaf frames. Copious natural lighting streamed in from the cupola above a winding staircase, filling the massive space with a warm, glowing sort of energy. 

“I...I’ve never seen anything like this,” Saeran said, stepping inside a few more feet, peering around the staircase in wonder.

They spent nearly half an hour poking around to get the lay of the land, then made dinner together in the ridiculously oversized kitchen. The chef seemed a little annoyed when she insisted they could cook for themselves. 

“Please, I don’t want to impose,” she had implored, reaching into the refrigerator to retrieve a head of lettuce. “I can cook our first meal, at least. Maybe you could come back for lunch tomorrow?” 

The portly chef nodded, muttering, “jóvenes amantes…*” as he shook his head and retired to his quarters. Once she was sure they were alone, she turned to Saeran and folded her arms around his waist, turning his cheeks rosy red with another one of her magic kisses. 

She hummed quietly against his lips, and he felt the curve of her smile, his breath coming in quiet puffs, his head buzzing pleasantly. No matter how many times they had kissed, it never failed to surprise him, to fill him with a warm, tingling feeling that he could only imagine was love. He’d never felt this way with anyone...quite frankly, had never been granted the opportunity to. All his life, he’d been told he was a useless, stupid airhead who would never amount to anything. 

Then she came. His true savior. Not Rika, who only manipulated and used him for her own selfish agenda. Rika, who brainwashed and ruined him, almost to a point of no return…

...until she saved him.

He broke the kiss first, threading his fingers through her long, brown hair. “We really ought to...um...make dinner, don’t you think? I don’t want you to be too hungry…”

They enjoyed their meal together on the first floor balcony overlooking the expanse of ocean, watching the sunset. It was utopian, intimate, and supremely romantic, and she wondered if this was, perhaps, a dream after all. Her existence before now had been nothing more than ordinary, and in a matter of weeks, she’d been introduced to an entirely new way of life. It had been nothing short of a whirlwind, a roller coaster ride that she wasn’t quite sure would ever come to an end.  
And now she was here, with the one person she had been most terrified of, but wholly intrigued by. She’d met Ray first– sweet, submissive Ray, who brought her flowers and made sure she had her meals on time. Who berated himself so severely she worried herself sick, wishing she could take him out of that place much faster than she’d been permitted to. 

Even when Saeran appeared, she remained stoic; perhaps a bit afraid, yes. But the more she learned of his trauma, the more she understood his coping mechanisms, the defenses he had built up over the years as a result of all he had endured in his twenty-odd years of life. 

She knew his fragile state, but she was willing to be patient with him, to show him what true, honest love could be. And if it took a lifetime, so be it. She was ready.

The maid insisted on clearing their dishes, so they took the opportunity to walk along the white sand beach in the rear of the property, watching the gulls gather on the shore, pecking for bits of food in the wake of the tide. 

"I'm...happy. Here. W-with you," Saeran began. The word tasted foreign on his tongue, and he nearly spat it out, unaccustomed to the way it made him feel. Happy. How was it that it also made him deeply melancholic at the same time? He shook his head, feeling a familiar jolt of pain. 

She felt it, too, in the way he suddenly squeezed her hand a little too tight and jerked his arm, his brow knitted in pain and agitation. "Saeran?" she began, slowing her pace.

He shook his head, nervous laughter bubbling over. "It feels funny saying that, you know? Happy. Happy. Happy happy happy. I'm Saeran Choi, and I'm happy." He giggled madly for a few seconds, and she found herself feeling sad for him and his utter lack of understanding of his own emotions. She reached out to touch his cheek, but he recoiled, a reflex that stung for her, no matter the context. She let her hand fall between them, her lips slightly parted as she studied his face. 

It took him a moment, but he finally registered the look in her eyes and stopped his almost maniacal laughter, huffing out an awkward apology. 

"I'm trying," he offered, lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles. 

"I know, and I'm glad. Thank you," she said. "Should we head inside? I'm getting tired, and if I'm not mistaken, someone said they wanted to get an early start tomorrow." She winked and threaded an arm around his waist. She felt him flinch and berated herself for a moment; he was so easy to love, and she was a naturally affectionate person, so it was a challenge for her not to be in constant physical contact with him. But when she moved to take her arm away, he caught her and gave her a brilliant smile as he pulled her close.

"It's okay. I'm getting used to it," he said as they turned toward the house.

Six fully furnished bedrooms were at their disposal. The butler had placed all of their belongings into the largest, presumably the master. This one had an ensuite bathroom and floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the ocean. The view was breathtaking, and she took a moment to appreciate the beauty while nervously pondering their sleeping arrangements. Saeran retreated to the bathroom, his own apprehension getting the best of him.

She took the opportunity to find something comfortable and modest to wear and changed quickly in the confines of the walk-in closet. Her fingers trembled as she combed them through her hair, padding barefoot across the tile floor. She met Saeran’s eyes just as he opened the bathroom door, and he froze, completely taken aback.

“Um, is that…” He cleared his throat, blushing at the sight of her breasts straining against the fabric of his white t-shirt, her dusky nipples faintly visible. “I think, you’re– that’s my shirt.” 

She looked down, quirking her lip. “Huh, I guess it is a little snug…” Now she felt embarrassed, the heat rising to her cheeks so quickly it made her dizzy. “I’ll just go– “

“No!” he shouted. He lowered his voice before he spoke again. “No. I mean, it’s okay. You can wear it. If you want.” 

She nodded, unsure of what to do next. “So, um, do you want to sleep here, and I’ll sleep in the room down the hall, or…” she trailed off with a meaningless gesture of her arm, feeling very silly about the whole situation. Anticipation hung heavy in the air around them. They both knew the implications of sharing a bed, and it seemed silly that they were both being so awkward about it. Their love was new, but she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about making love to him. When Jumin had extended the invitation to the island, she’d found herself excited about the prospect of endless nights spent in Saeran’s arms, waking up safe and secure, his warm breath on her neck, his naked form pressed against hers under the sheets. Growing warm at the thought, she twirled a lock of her hair absently, shuffling her foot.

He stepped forward, uncharacteristically bold, and caught her in his arms. She could feel his nervous quivering, his hands twitching at the small of her back as he held her gaze. His kiss took her breath away and her knees nearly buckled beneath her. She grabbed his forearms to support herself, a quiet moan uttered against his mouth. 

“If it’s okay with you, I thought maybe...we could…” he panted, pulling her over to the bed. “Can we just lie together for a while? I feel safe when I’m in your arms.”

Her eyes filled with tears then. He was still so fragile, and she felt guilty for even considering that he would want to be intimate with her. She nodded, drawing the duvet down and crawling onto the plush mattress, opening her arms for him.

He obliged and allowed himself to be embraced, his face buried in her neck while she stroked his hair, her tears falling silently onto the silk pillowcase. She sniffled quietly, and he jerked his head up, green eyes filled with sorrow.

“Please don’t cry,” he cooed, his breath upon her lips. 

There was urgency in her kiss when she pulled him in– a need to feel comforted, to give comfort, to express to him just how much she needed him. He was apprehensive at first, his eyes widening at how aggressively she attacked, but he soon relaxed into it, pulling her as close as he possibly could. The soft pressure of her breasts against his chest excited him, made him want more than just their impassioned kisses. But he was so afraid of losing control with her. He couldn’t bear the thought of hurting her if something were to trigger him during their encounter, so he hesitated, applying gentle pressure to her shoulder to halt her kisses.

“Wait.” His voice was quivering, husky with need. “I need to know that I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Saeran…” she whispered. Fingertips danced across his cheek, her rosy lips slightly parted. She was glowing, her breath coming fast, heart hammering against her chest. 

“Please. You have to promise me you’ll stop me if I start to scare you.” His tone was anguished, his eyes imploring her.

She nodded, swallowing against the sudden dryness in her throat. “Okay. I promise.”

Hungry mouths met once again, this time with an undercurrent of urgency. Hands roamed under thin fabric shirts, quiet moans were uttered into bare skin. His touch was electric. Everywhere his fingers roamed, she felt warmth radiating out in waves– her breasts when he lifted his shirt over her head, her abdomen, the sensitive flesh of her thighs when he hooked fingers at the waistband of her panties to expose her most private parts to him.

He’d been worried that he would hurt her. That he would lose control and not be able to resist his unpredictable impulses to be cruel and unkind and attempt to force her into something she didn’t want. But as he let her strip away the last of his clothing he watched as she tilted her head, studying his frail, thin body with such reverence, he felt nothing of fear. Embarrassment, yes. He tried to cross his arms, but she stopped him, shaking her head. “Please don’t be ashamed.” 

And she pulled him down to her, crushing her lips against his neck, arching her back ever so slightly in a silent but very clear invitation.

“I love you,” he whispered against her cheek as she opened herself to him. He slipped in easily, her arousal since before dinner helped with that. He had to steady himself once her velvet heat clenched around him, though. His breath hitched, and he buried his face in her neck, trying hard not to move so he didn’t come right away. Saeran’s experience with women was limited, to say the least...and it had been a long while since he’d been intimate with anyone. The fact that it was someone he loved more than anything in the world was even more of a thrill, and he found himself overwhelmed with emotion. His head started pounding, and he squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering against her skin.

“Saeran, it’s okay. We don’t have to,” she crooned, stroking his hair. She meant it, yes. But she really hoped, deep down, that he could pull himself together and see this beautiful moment to completion.

His reply came in the form of a slow roll of his hips against hers, drawing a moan from her parted lips as she rose to meet him mid-thrust, relief flooding her veins with the sweetness of ecstasy chasing close behind.

He may not have been the most experienced lover, but he was by far the most tender and devoted. Their lovemaking was slow, almost methodical. They took their time, fingertips memorizing curves and edges as they explored each other, each of them wanting to savor the experience as long as possible.

He lasted longer than he’d hoped, and when she cried out at her peak, he withdrew quickly, his own release warming the flesh of her inner thigh as he struggled to catch his breath.

For a while they lay in silence and she wrapped him in her arms, pushing his hair away from his forehead to place a kiss there. 

“I think I could get used to this,” he murmured with a smile. Smile. It was a rare thing to see Saeran smile, and she felt a smug sort of responsibility for that. Especially in this instance.

In the morning, they had coffee and breakfast together on the balcony outside their bedroom, watching the sunrise paint the sky shades of yellow, gold, and vermillion. Saeran’s eyes grew sad, the colors reminding him of his brother, and he had to look away. Thoughts of– It’s all my fault, I should have been there to protect him! – and– “If I hadn’t been so weak and stupid, we’d never be here in the first place,” threatened his peace, and he had to push them out of his mind.

Her warm hand covering his own gave him quiet reassurance. She squeezed, her silent understanding radiating from her fingers. 

“We’ll find him, Saeran. Jumin won’t stop until he’s searched every corner of the globe.”

He nodded, daring a glance at her brown eyes to find comfort and compassion in them, and he found himself thankful a million times over. For her. For this private paradise. For the RFA and his newfound family in them. But most of all, for her love. 

For when the rest of the world had treated him so cruelly, she was the one that made him feel safe and warm.


End file.
